


liquid sunshine

by bean_juice



Series: Kageyama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergies, Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag This, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, because cats, kageyama week 2020, literal fluff, oikage are cat ladies, what else is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/pseuds/bean_juice
Summary: Day 1; iwaoikage—beach|model| animal petHe slid a window open after he placed the water dispensers back, a cool breeze tickling his bare arms, dusty lavender seeping into a pale yellow canvas. The raven sighed, basking in the gentle wind. It wasn’t perfect, a bird cawing ungodly loud for the time of morning and the loud crunching of kibble as well as the tinkling of metal tags against bowls was Kageyama’s background noise.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070474
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	liquid sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am 3 days late and posting this at 4:30 am. do i care? kinda :’)
> 
> anyways, iwa sneeze

Kageyama gently combed his fingers through the soft fur of the rumbling mass nestled on his lap. He yawned sleepily, struggling to stay awake after being jostled from sleep by Lily, his fluffy tuxedo cat. Edging off the bed, careful of his boyfriends’ still sleeping bodies nestled next to him, and scooped Lily up into his arms.

Lily mewed and Kageyama softly cooed at the cat, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “C’mon, bub, time for breakfast,” He placed her down next to her food bowl. “I’m going to get get the others, shush,” Kageyama responded to her indignant meow when he backed away. 

The cat rolled down onto her side and watched him go with a flicking tail tip. Kageyama smothered a laugh as he wandered around the house, trying to find the other cats. He found Yan stretched out on her back on their folded towels in the bathroom, the little silver tabby toddling after him to find Loki. Spotting Loki curled up on the guest bed, Kageyama coaxed the large ragdoll cat out of the room. 

Kageyama unclipped the food bag, Lily perking up at the familiar sound of food. He doled out food portions, prodding Yan’s bowl away from the larger cats. Kageyama stroked the kitten’s back before storing the bag away to then change out the water. 

He slid a window open after he placed the water dispensers back, a cool breeze tickling his bare arms, dusty lavender seeping into a pale yellow canvas. The raven sighed, basking in the gentle wind. It wasn’t perfect, a bird cawing ungodly loud for the time of morning and the loud crunching of kibble as well as the tinkling of metal tags against bowls was Kageyama’s background noise. Kageyama moved a chair to the bottom of the window for the cats to sit on layer. The ravenette yawned again and carefully stepped over his cats to start the coffee machine. 

It was a Sunday, Oikawa’s and his typical morning run wasn’t mandatory as it was the day before. He could’ve gone back to sleep in their warm bed after feeding their cats, but he could also doze off waiting for his boyfriends, curled up on the couch. 

Which he did.

  
  


“Tobio, please get your demon cat away from me before I sneeze soup up my nose.” Sleepy, but still mocking, laughter woke him from the murky haze of half sleep. 

“She’s your demon cat too, Hajime.” Kageyama grumbled, Iwaizumi grumbling back at him, rolling to his feet. He made quiet kissing noises, Loki happily trotting over to rub her face into his calf. “Hi, pretty girl.” Loki mewed louder and laid down on his foot, cream fur smothering his toes. 

“Tobio-channn, why are you greeting the cat before us.” Oikawa playfully whined, eyes alight with the new rush of caffeine. 

Kageyama bent down to rub the cat’s chin. “Loki has never done a single thing wrong in her life, unlike _I forgot to put soap into the washing machine-san_.”

Oikawa flushed violently as Iwaizumi snorted into his bowl, “Tobio-chan, please, I thought we weren’t going to talk about it ever again.”

“No, _you_ and Hajime were going to never talk about it. I will, for Hajime.” Iwaizumi held up a thumbs up whilst draining his bowl.

Oikawa sighed, reaching down to pick up Lily, cuddling her close to his chest. “I trust only you, Lily-chan.”

The tuxedo cat blinked up at him before smacking her paw against his face. Oikawa yelped, almost dropping the cat. Both Iwaizumi and Kageyama froze, unsure what just happened. 

“Did she just punch you?” Hajime asked first, watching Oikawa place the indignant cat back onto her feet.

“Yeah,” Oikawa squinted at the cat radiating smugness from atop a bookshelf, “Yes, she did, little bastard,”

Kageyama sputtered through his laugher, dislodging the cat from his feet. “Did she scratch you?”

“No, I’m fine. Just surprised.” Oikawa grumbled, still staring down Lily. 

“Alright, now that the cats are done, eat the soup.” Iwaizumi pointed to the two still-steaming bowls of miso soup on the counter.

“Yes, yes.” Oikawa absently rubbed his cheek where the cat hit him. 

Kageyama sat down after retrieving his bowl, sipping the miso soup while eyeing all three of their cats huddle on top of the chair in front of the window. Yan wiggled between the larger, more fluffy cats. Oikawa cooed from where he was sitting.

“They’re so cute.” He whined defeatedly, shaking Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

The athletic trainer crossed his arms, “I really don’t understand what you see in them. All they do is laze around and claw up our rugs.”

“It’s not like those ugly things will be missed.” Oikawa huffed up. 

“Hey!” 

“Tobio-chan, you just have a bad eye for interior design, just admit it.”

“I do not.”

“I’m not having this argument with you again.” 

Iwaizumi interrupted their conversation with an incredibly loud sneeze that practically shook the tables. Kageyama instinctually spoke up, “Bless you.”

He sneezed again, “Bless you.”

And once more, were the windows shaking? “Bless you.”

There was a brief pause. “Are you done?”

Iwaizumi sniffled quietly, “I think so. Did you brush the demons yet? My allergies are acting up again.” 

“No, I haven’t. I’ll do it after.”

“Honestly, Iwa-chan, I think you’re just a tsundere.” 

Kageyama snorted, standing up to wash all of their bowls. “What, he’s just making up his allergies?”

“Exactly! Iwa-chan tears up when they all sit near him and says it was his allergies, but I think it's just because they’re cute.” Oikawa ranted, gesturing wildly with his hands. Kageyama put a hand to his chin, nodding slowly.

“That does make sense…”

“What?” Iwaizumi stared at his boyfriends, one of them with soap bubbles up to his wrists. “I’m not a tsundere, we all know that the tsundere in this house is Tooru.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Iwa-chan. Look, Yan is staring at you, give her a pet.”

“What is with you guys and finding raggedy strays outside.” 

Kageyama gasped, lips pulling into a deep frown. He flicked water at Iwaizumi. “Don’t insult my babies like that.”

“Wh-”

“Hajime.” Oikawa picked up Yan, holding her from under her front legs. “Hold her.”

“I’m going to sneeze for the rest of my life, no.” Iwaizumi snapped and yet, still held out his hands. Oikawa brightened up and gently deposited the kitten. Yan mewed when Iwaizumi stood up and started walking to their room.

Kageyama followed him with Oikawa, the two other cats trailing after him like ducklings. “I heard that some cats are hyp- uh hypoallergenic? I don’t know, but there’s some cat breeds where they won’t cause your allergies to act up.”

Oikawa pointed out, “We adopt strays, though.”

Iwaizumi smiled from where he was seated on the bed, seemingly unconsciously cradling Yan closer. “Well, adopting is better than buying.”

It was an adorable sight, the silver tabby rumbling in Iwaizumi’s large hands. Even if his eyes were starting to get irritated and red. He shifted and Yan meowed indignantly, padding away to a soft blanket. Kageyama scooped up Loki, lying down and resting his head on Iwaizumi’s lap. 

Oikawa huffed and flopped onto the other side of Kageyama, mindful of the kitten curled up above his head. Iwaizumi slowly eased back into the still-warm sheets, staring up at the spinning ceiling fan. 

Kageyama soon got the air knocked out of him by a fluffy cat falling onto his chest. He patted Lily on the back and adjusted to having two large cats laying near him. And his boyfriends.

_ACHOO!_

“Sorry, babe.” Oikawa called out into the familiar air.

A heavy sigh greeted them. “It’s fine, I guess.”

“....Just try and adopt a hypoallergenic stray next time.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> just realized that they probably live in tokyo so he wouldn’t really be able to enjoy a nice, kinda noiseless morning breeze but its ok because oikawa should be somewhere in argentina, fanfic plot armor
> 
> day 7 is going to come in like 5 years, kageyama is going to be old as fuck when i finish this


End file.
